


Sleeping Beauty

by BlondieSheep



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 And the Fables of Doom, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Spells & Enchantments, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondieSheep/pseuds/BlondieSheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The magic of the Librius Fabula isn't entirely gone from their systems and it wants the Prince and Princess to get their Happily Ever After...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> The Fables of Doom is probably my favorite episode of the whole first season. Great humor, awesome character development, and fairy tales trying to kill people, what's not to love?! I actually wish it had been a two-hour episode and we could have had even more of the Library crew interacting in their 'character roles'. Eve making eyes at Cassandra inspired this entire thing. Enjoy!

Some one-on-one time with the punching bag, a hot shower, and a pair of very unfeminine sneakers were an excellent first step towards Eve Baird feel like herself again. She stepped into the main room of the Annex while tying her hair up and out of her face, ridiculously grateful that it didn't feel as soft and sleek as it had a few hours ago. Who knew when she took this job there'd come a mission when her hair was a major concern?

The Guardian needed a good night's sleep to fully recover from the Libris Fabula incident but her priority right now was hot food and a cold drink. It wasn't an uncommon thing for Eve and her three charges to gather after an ‘adventure’ and revive themselves at a local restaurant; however, the LITs were nowhere to be seen as she sank into her chair with a sigh. Stone had been next in line for the punching bag, Jones was seeing if his Jack luck was still holding with some online gaming, and Cassandra had said something about wanting to brush up on the real fairy tales, which Eve planned on avoiding for a long time to come. Hell, she wouldn’t even want to watch an animated Disney classic at the moment.

So the others were currently scattered but she was certain their empty stomachs would bring them back around soon enough. Being under the influence of a magical artifact seemed to make her hungrier than usual. Eve leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the table, not even caring that the action would have sent Jenkins into a fit. She grabbed the book that she’d left on the table for the rare moment of down-time, a crime mystery novel that, though fictional, had a firmer grip on reality than her own life. Picking up where she’d left off, with two mob bosses and their crews facing off over a series of local murders, she dove right in, eager to put as much distance between herself and the Princess persona as possible.

However, she underestimated just how tired she was because, only a few sentences into the description of a gruesome and gory fight scene, Eve fell asleep in her chair.

Now, if someone had warned the group that the effects of the Libris Fabula could take up to twenty-four hours to completely dissipate, or that the close proximity of big name players such as the ones they’d been cast were even more likely to cause a return to the fictional world, they might have decided to return to their own homes and reconvene after a couple days, just to make sure that all the lingering bits of fairy tale magic was gone from their systems. Unfortunately, there was no one to alert them to the danger; not even Jenkins knew it was a possibility.

So when Cassandra walked into the center of the Annex, her head still sorting through the much bloodier versions of fairy tales than she was used to, and found Eve asleep in her chair, she was completely unprepared for the Prince Charming persona to sweep over her once again.

“Alas!” she cried out as she ran over to the Colonel, dropping to her knees beside the chair. “Oh, my poor dear princess, but I am too late! The road that separated us was too long, and I was not swift enough. Wolves and trolls and dragons, I slayed every obstacle that kept me from you but it was all for nothing! Look at you, my fair maiden, trapped in a spelled sleep for all time.”

With tears sparkling in her eyes, Cassandra reached out to touch Eve, pulling a limp hand over to brush the Guardian’s skin against her cheek. Cassie gave a very deep and theatrical sigh. “Still warm. Not even eternal slumber can dim the fire of your heart. But I take no joy in that. Nay, I’ll find no happiness in all this land until you open your eyes once more.”

She stood, gazing down at the sleeping form before her. “I heard once a legend that True Love’s Kiss can break any curse. I do not know if that is truth. All I know is that my heart is true, and it beats only for you. I believe this kiss is our last hope.” Cassandra bent over the chair and rested her right hand against Eve’s cheek. “Come back to me, my love.”

The Prince kissed her Princess. It was entirely chaste and innocent, only their lips touching in the most tender way. It lingered for a long while as Cassie poured all her love into the simple act of skin brushing against skin. If anyone had been watching the pair, they might have thought a shaft of sunlight found a window just to shine down on them, or that the birds outside were singing just a little more cheerfully. 

The Libris Fabula magic that held the two of women deemed the kiss worthy and allowed Eve to wake up. Cassie pulled back when she felt Eve breathe a little deeper, looking on with hope in her heart. Eve’s eyes opened. She blinked a few times before she was able to properly focus on the face before her and then she smiled, seeing only the dashing and brave Prince who had rescued her from the enchantment. Cassandra brushed aside a strand of blonde hair to better look upon the beautiful and pure-heart Princess who she had loved at first sight.

Cassandra was leaning back in for another kiss, this one for the sake of their One True Love, not just to end the spell, and Eve lifted her head to close the gap between them, eager for the first kiss of her Happily Ever After…

When their lips brushed together a second time, the storybook magic was apparently satisfied that they had reached the end of their tale. Their borrowed personas of Prince and Princess faded away, leaving only a Librarian-in-Training and her Guardian kissing in the Annex. 

Cassandra's eye flew open at the same time as Eve's. They stared for just a heartbeat, with their lips still pressed against each other. Then they were both moving, Cassie jumping back with wide eyes and Eve knocking her chair over in her haste to get to her feet. 

"NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NO NO NO NO NOPE NOPE NO.” The Colonel was chanting as she put a little space between them. “NO NO NO! I thought we were done with the fairy tale nonsense!"

"There must be some... residual magic near us," Cassie explained while trying to wrap her own mind around the realization that she'd just kissed Eve Baird. "And-And when I found you asleep-"

"The set-up was too tempting and the magic forced a performance of Sleeping Beauty," Eve finished, pacing in her bit of Annex floor space. Cassie confirmed that theory with a nod. "Okay, well then, now that we got that particular story out of our systems, are we done with fictional narratives interrupting my day?" 

"Maybe?”

"Then, no offense, Cassandra, nice as that was, I'm getting out of here for a bit. I reached my quota for magical weirdness just getting the damn book, I don't really want to start kissing anyone or anything else. What would be next on the list after a Prince, frogs?"

"There are a few stories where the Princess and the Jack fall in love," the red-head mentioned.

Eve's entire body shuddered at the thought. "No no definitely not, thanks for the nightmares!" The Guardian hurried out, wondering if the Library had a policy against Guardians making out with half the Librarians or killing the other half to prevent future intimate moments.

“It could get a lot worse than just kissing," Cassie said to no one, thinking back to the original fairy tales she'd been reading minutes ago.

“Which is a damn shame.” The unexpected reply came from above her and she looked up to see Jacob leaning against the railing of the balcony. A towel draped over his neck from his own time with the punching bag as he smirked at her. “If it was just kissing at the end of the story, I’d say I ain't even jealous, just read on!”

“How long have you been there?”

“Oh, long enough, darling.”

She blushed even more. “It was the storybook magic, that’s all.”

Jake chuckled. “Says the one who enjoyed the attention of the ladies in town entirely too much.”

Her only response was to mumble under her breath and run out of the room, trying to ignore Jake's laughter that followed behind.


End file.
